


日月

by losttemple



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losttemple/pseuds/losttemple
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 28





	日月

当第一片红枫自枝头坠落时，便是这座宏伟城堡的重重大门渐次打开，迎接它的另一位主人回归的日子。  
宫廷总管已经为这件事前前后后忙碌了不下一个月，这位殿下常住的宫殿要早早地清扫打点起来，从封地跟来的近侍和属臣则需安排到另外的地方居住。侍卫统领则更是如临大敌般，光是迎接仪式就彩排了好几次。  
原因无他，这位即将从封地回到王宫的殿下，是皇帝唯一的弟弟，身份尊贵非常。他原本应当待在自己的封地，然而据说是因为秋冬时节封地气候酷寒，身为兄长的皇帝陛下顾念自己这位弟弟身娇体贵兼年纪尚轻，便破例准许他回到王宫度过秋冬两季，直到春暖花开、城中的河流尽数解冻，再返回封地。  
然而，他们这位刚刚登基一年的陛下当真是如此重视血缘亲情的心慈手软之人吗？之前那几年的血腥动荡，还没有这么快就被人们遗忘。在那场动乱中，几位有继承权的公爵与王子或被斩杀或被流放，硕果仅存的则是如今这位继承了奥尔良公爵封号的殿下。  
自王公大臣到贩夫走卒，都对此有所议论，但谁也不敢放在明面上。若是说起来，还得赞上一句兄弟情深。

奥尔良公爵回到王宫的那天，不少贵女都来到阳台上看他。  
帝国的皇帝有一头月华银霜般的长发，五官深邃俊美，却过于冷峻，难以令人生出亲近之心。而这位奥尔良公爵则与其兄长截然相反，在他的成年仪式上，曾有人以光明之神阿波罗作比来称赞他的英俊与正直善良。他有一头阳光般的金色头发，还有海水般湛蓝的眼睛，对待身边的人总是客气而宽容，很少听说他动用自己的权力去惩罚谁。  
当他与身为皇帝的兄长站在一处时，恰似神话中的金银双树，又似日月当空，交相辉映。

回来之后，奥尔良公爵原本打算先去沐浴，换上出席晚宴要用的礼服再去谒见皇帝，但他还没有走到自己的宫殿，便被总管请去了皇帝那里。  
快到的时候，他还在做最后的挣扎：“这一路赶来，我也顾不上收拾仪容，此时谒见陛下是否有失体统？”  
然而就在此刻，眼前那扇高达六米的厚重木门毫无征兆地打开，他的兄长，这偌大帝国唯一的统治者，唇角嗪着一抹似有若无的笑意，正打量着他：“克劳德，先让我看看这半年你在北面过得怎么样。”  
克劳德是奥尔良公爵的名字，他如今尚未娶妻，亲人也早已凋零殆尽，全天下间只有面前这位皇帝陛下才会直呼他的名讳。  
而皇帝本人的名讳：萨菲罗斯，却是连克劳德也极少如此称呼他了。

因为只剩下他们两个人，本就空旷的室内显得更为寂静，这种寂静甚至令克劳德觉得有些窒息。  
克劳德站在离萨菲罗斯不远的地方，却不知是该上前还是后退。他能感觉到萨菲罗斯的目光一直流连在他身上，从他的脸庞到躯干，再到双腿，最后再回到他脸上。  
那目光实在太过直白，哪怕此处没有旁人，克劳德也觉得招架不住，正当他觉得恐怕自己今天是走不出这扇门了，忽然听见萨菲罗斯说：“你先回去吧。”  
刚刚听见这句话的时候，克劳德还以为自己听错了。  
“今晚你还要出席宴会，所以现在……但是，别忘记我们的约定。”  
克劳德的脸红了又白，白了又红，而当他退出这间宫室、面对其他人的时候，从外表上看，他又成了那位极受皇帝宠信的公爵殿下，面色看不出一丁点异常。

夜间的宴会自是衣香鬓影、极尽奢华，倘若有人不知萨菲罗斯手上沾着多少皇室贵族的血，怕也就真信了他与克劳德这幅兄友弟恭的和谐画面。  
晚宴进行到尾声，萨菲罗斯先行离开，不久之后克劳德也借口醉酒离开。  
克劳德先回了自己的住处，打算换身干净的常服。自然，他也有别的考虑。去见萨菲罗斯这件事，克劳德向来能拖一刻是一刻，虽然知道接下来这半年横竖都是“人为刀俎我为鱼肉”，但即便如此，也断断没有鱼肉主动去案板上滚两下的道理啊。

寝殿内没有点灯，克劳德不以为意，只以为是侍女忘记了，他正打算去取火引子点上蜡烛，便被人从身后锢紧。  
克劳德的第一反应当然是挣扎。他身手很好，即便在军中也难逢敌手，然而身后那人却死死地压制住他，令他完全无法施展。  
直到一绺在夜色中折射着微弱光芒的长发滑过他脸颊，再加上鼻端嗅到的紫罗兰香气，克劳德才辨认出对方的身份。于是，他收敛了一切动作，放任那人将唇印在他的颈侧。  
“克劳德，我很想念你。”  
灼热的吐息在颈间游移，然而更放肆的是那只正在解衬衫绑带的手。  
已经禁欲半年的身体分外禁不起逗弄，几乎是在手掌抚上腰侧的瞬间，原本绷得笔直的身体便如同被抽掉了脊骨一样，无声无息地软了下去。  
克劳德努力克制着因恐惧而升起的战栗和因欲望而生的呻吟，但实际上，这两者都是人类最本能的反应，并不会受主观意志的控制。  
“您……您是什么时候来的……啊！”  
即使有萨菲罗斯抱着，忽然倒在身后的床上，还是让克劳德惊呼了一声。  
“我猜你会先回这里。”萨菲罗斯说，他抬手解开自己繁复华丽的衣饰，目光却一瞬不瞬地定在克劳德身上。  
万籁俱寂的深夜里，克劳德很清楚地听到自己激越的心跳声与一声比一声急促的喘息声。他分明不该这样脆弱，不该这样易于被挑动。行军作战时一天一夜不眠不休，仍能挥舞得动沉重的大剑，为何每每面对萨菲罗斯时，他就慌乱无措地像是回到了那个毁灭他人生前十八年全部信仰的晚上。  
明明该强烈无比地憎恨着，却总被无形有质的藤蔓束缚住手脚。无法憎恨，无法原谅，也无法分开。  
月华倾颓，垂落的银发如蛛网、如丝幔，遮蔽了克劳德的视线。而散落在身体各处的凌乱亲吻与抚摸则接管了他混沌一片的感官。  
夺走他少年时纯洁懵懂幻想的是萨菲罗斯——曾经他最敬爱最憧憬的哥哥。在那之后，他一度羞于和任何适龄贵族女子往来，再后来，却是萨菲罗斯不允许他和任何人建立起情感上或身体上的关系，无论男女。  
克劳德至今仍能忆起那一幕，萨菲罗斯抱着刚刚沐浴清理过的他回到自己的寝殿，擦净他身上的水珠后，一边温柔细致地替他穿衣，一边说：“如果有任何人和你发生这样的关系，你知道的，连谋逆这样的罪名我都愿意赦免你，更何况是这样的小事。但我会让那个人从世界上消失，彻彻底底地消失，连灰烬都不会留下。”他怜悯地看了一眼面色苍白的金发青年，低头亲吻他面上唯一颜色鲜妍之处，直到确认那嘴唇里除了好听的呻吟再也发不出其他任何声音，才说，“我倒很希望你惹出些事情来，这样你也不用再回封地了。我会请最好的工匠为你打造一只纯金的鸟笼，你会喜欢的。”  
后来连萨菲罗斯轻轻吻他的耳朵，克劳德都抑制不住身体的颤抖。因为就在几个小时之前，克劳德刚刚见证新任皇帝的血腥加冕。那些他或熟悉或陌生的面孔，一一在断头台登场，又很快变成骨碌碌滚落的一颗颗头颅。  
他知道萨菲罗斯说得出就一定做得到，毕竟，这世上没人比他更了解萨菲罗斯，也没人比他更接近萨菲罗斯。

萨菲罗斯插进来的时候，深陷在情欲的克劳德因为疼痛，稍稍清醒了几分。半年多没有经历性爱的身体似乎又恢复到最初时的青涩生硬，当时克劳德很是吃了一些苦头。但现在，至少他懂得如何尽量放松身体，以减少自己可能受到的伤害。  
然而萨菲罗斯好似根本不打算给他放松和适应的时间，硬热性器摩擦过尚显干涩的穴道，拉开一阵粗粝的疼痛。然而当那处最是紧要的地方被重重碾上，带着痛楚意味的呻吟又拖曳了愉悦的尾调。  
烛台全都暗着，除了微弱的月光与远处的稀疏灯火，四周一点光亮都没有，像极了他们之间背德却越缠越紧的情欲纠葛。谁能想到，白日里尊贵而受人钦羡的公爵殿下，在夜晚却被自己的哥哥困在身下肆意侵犯。  
克劳德一路赶到王宫本就疲倦不已，他维持半跪的姿势让萨菲罗斯肏了半个钟头便觉得实在支撑不住，连连向萨菲罗斯求饶。可萨菲罗斯今晚像是有股邪火烧着，他越是软着声音求饶，甚至都带了些哭腔，萨菲罗斯越是把他往死里折腾。  
克劳德两条腿已经抖得跪不住，萨菲罗斯索性就着相连的状态把人翻了个面，这一下刺激得过了头，克劳德不住地呻吟着，最后叫声都像是被掐灭了似的，只剩下急促的呼吸声。下身挺立着的阴茎没有经过任何触碰，便一抽一抽地往外吐着白色浊液。  
分明知道高潮后的身体敏感得连最轻微的触碰都经受不起，萨菲罗斯仍旧维持先前的频率在他体内进出。  
克劳德哭着想躲，但他背后是床垫，身前是萨菲罗斯，他无处可躲，只能往侵犯他的罪魁祸首怀里钻。也许是困得厉害，又被欺负得狠了，一个许久未曾出现在他们之间的称呼就这样被克劳德呢喃着说出了口：“哥哥……”

夜色越发深沉，连月光都变得黯淡不清，视线受阻，触感与听觉便显得分外清晰。有那么一瞬间，萨菲罗斯甚至想笑。身下的金发青年只剩微弱的呻吟，但他的身体依旧如此湿润而温暖，好似能够容纳一切的巢穴。他们以肮脏而背德的方式结合在一起，然而这却是唯一能确认占有、打上烙印的方式。  
在这些蝼蚁般渺小而贪婪的生命之中，萨菲罗斯想要抓住的，也只有这一个罢了。

“克劳德，这是你想要逃避的代价。”尽数释放在克劳德体内之后，萨菲罗斯终于不再有什么激烈的动作，“别忘记你现在的身份。”  
汗湿的浅金色睫毛颤动了两下，原本快要陷入昏迷的克劳德因为这魔鬼的低语再次回到了令他无比挣扎的现实。  
他怔怔看着萨菲罗斯，似乎是在看这位年轻得过分的皇帝，又似乎是透过他碧玺石般的双眼注视狼狈而不堪的自己：“我很清楚，我是您的……情妇。”

晨光熹微时，克劳德感觉到身旁的动静，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛。阳光透过窗帘花纹的缝隙，勾勒出那人的背影。  
萨菲罗斯背对着他，正在穿衬衣，银发垂落在身后，随着身体的动作偶尔轻轻晃动。  
在这片摇动的光影中，依然感到疲倦的克劳德又闭上了眼睛。是了，昨夜萨菲罗斯宿在他这里，所以必须提前离开，他还得谢谢萨菲罗斯贴心地为他保留了最后一份体面。  
萨菲罗斯的动作很轻，在克劳德没有意识到的时候，他就再一次沉入了梦乡。  
萨菲罗斯将衣服穿戴整齐后，原本已打算转身离去，此时却有一缕调皮的阳光拂过熟睡之人的面孔，那张原本隐藏在阴影中的雪白面孔一下子变得鲜活生动起来，像是被唤醒了全部的生机与活力。  
受到蛊惑般，萨菲罗斯俯身凑近昨夜他曾无数次品尝的粉色嘴唇，他的动作十分轻柔缓慢，好似是要摘下一朵清晨时分犹带露水的玫瑰，他既想采撷玫瑰的鲜艳芬芳，又不想伤害到玫瑰柔软的花瓣。  
因此最终，唇瓣只是一触即分。  
随着太阳的升起，一切都如草叶上的露珠般蒸发不见。而熟睡的克劳德对此一无所知。

克劳德在王宫拥有诸多特权，因此他睡过了午餐时间，一直睡到下午，也没有人来打扰。不过，今天晚上有几位大臣宴请他，他不能当真由着性子把这一天的时间都消磨在睡觉这件事上，只能扶着尚且酸痛的腰，勉强把自己收拾得看不出什么异样来，然后让侍女来为他梳洗打扮。  
宴会设在一处私人庄园，下车之前，克劳德在心里叹了口气。这便是他回到王宫后要面对的生活，被迫流连于各种大大小小的宴会与沙龙，面对一张张谄媚而虚伪的笑脸。  
与此相比，克劳德倒宁愿面对那个自从撕下面具后，在他面前从不作伪的男人。同样的，他可以在面对萨菲罗斯的时候展示自己最真实的情绪——哪怕是仇恨。反正最坏的结果也不会比现在更坏了，可是……又要什么样的结果才算是“好的结果”？

宴会本身依旧乏善可陈，唯一耐人寻味的是大臣们的态度。  
很显然，年轻的皇帝虽然登基不久，但积威甚深。大臣们说到他的时候，多少有点战战兢兢的意思。于是，他们面对克劳德的时候，表情里便带上了更多讨好。谁不知道陛下仅有的那点儿好脾气都给了他唯一的弟弟，无论是真的兄友弟恭，还是奥尔良公爵政治手腕高超，握有能够制衡兄长的底牌，总而言之，巴结这位公爵殿下都是有百利而无一害的。  
席间，克劳德无意提到了一个名字，立刻就有人凑到他耳边说：“您可别再提了，这位在前往封地的途中染了疫病，已经没啦。”  
“疫病？什么疫病？”克劳德下意识地反问，“我并未听闻……”  
话音未落，克劳德便止住了话头，与他讲述这件事的那人也是一脸讳莫如深的表情。  
克劳德暗道自己问了个愚蠢的问题。是了，消息一定是先递到王宫，而他远在封地本就消息闭塞，如果萨菲罗斯不想让他知道，他更加无从得知。  
克劳德提到的这位，按辈分算，是他和萨菲罗斯的叔叔。实际上他与这位叔叔并不熟悉，见面的次数也非常少。连这种并未握有实权的人都容不下吗……  
不知想到了什么，克劳德面色一白，就连刚刚喝下去的酒，似乎也开始在胃里翻江倒海。  
并不打算勉强自己在这里与一群各怀鬼胎的人虚与委蛇，克劳德决定提前离场。  
无论暗地里如何不堪，明面上他总归还是公爵，除了萨菲罗斯，他无需顾忌任何人的脸色。

回去的路上下起了雨。连成一线的雨幕模糊了灯火，让夜色中的城堡显出几分阴森可怖，宛如魔鬼的巢穴。  
那件事发生在并不遥远的过去，但克劳德很少会回忆起它。  
因为，这是事情真正走向崩溃的起点。

四年前兴起、两年前被镇压的叛乱，无人不知无人不晓，却没有人知道，在背后支持叛乱分子出兵、为他们提供财力支撑的人，正是如今的奥尔良公爵。叛乱失败后，当克劳德收到来自王宫的邀请时，实际上，至少在当时他的内心仍然非常平静。  
克劳德很清楚，这邀请必然是出自最终的获胜者，他亲爱的哥哥，萨菲罗斯。  
叛乱分子明面上的领袖也是贵族出身，即使证据确凿，他们就是叛乱分子无疑，萨菲罗斯也不能不经审判直接将他们就地斩杀。当然，克劳德相信萨菲罗斯根本不会给他们那么痛快的死法，至少，萨菲罗斯一定已经命人从他们口中拷问出了那个隐藏在幕后的人是谁。  
但从表面上看，萨菲罗斯召克劳德回去的理由十分冠冕堂皇——参加加冕仪式。  
他们已有整整两年不曾相见，在这七百多个日夜里，克劳德饱受仇恨的煎熬，他与萨菲罗斯以国土为棋盘，展开了一场王不见王的厮杀。现在，是他为自己曾经的愚蠢和妄念付出代价的时候了。  
真正见到萨菲罗斯的一刻，克劳德才发现对方身上究竟发生了怎样的变化。在克劳德曾经的记忆里，他的哥哥是绝对理智、绝对冷静的，但在此之外也有不动声色的温柔。就像高大挺拔的树木，微风拂过时，枝叶发出的沙沙声，便是它沉默的问候。  
然而此时此刻，他见到的却是一个权柄在握、野心毕露无疑的年轻皇帝。野心与欲望，冷静与疯狂，交织成眼中一片森郁如海的碧色。  
克劳德发现，他看不懂萨菲罗斯了。

头戴皇冠，手握权杖的萨菲罗斯向他走来，亲自执起他的手，说：“欢迎回来，亲爱的克劳德。”  
克劳德发誓，那是他见过最令人不寒而栗的微笑。  
萨菲罗斯带着他上楼，大门关上，屋子里只剩下他们两个人。  
那是个很特别的房间，其中一面有一扇巨大的落地玻璃窗，能够将外面的景色一览无遗。相对应的，如果不拉上窗帘，外面的人一样能够看见房间内的情形。  
房间里只有一张椅子，椅子前面是一张黑色长桌。萨菲罗斯理所当然地占据了那张椅子，于是克劳德也没说什么，沉默地立在一旁。  
“待会有一场表演。”  
仿佛是为着印证这句话，地面传来一阵骚动。  
克劳德没有去看萨菲罗斯的表情，但他很清楚地听见，萨菲罗斯轻笑了一声：“看，已经开始了。”  
克劳德原本只是漫不经心地朝楼下投去一瞥，然而很快地，他疾步走到窗边，甚至将手掌贴在了那块冰冷的玻璃上。  
几个头发凌乱的人被押往广场中心的位置，即使隔着一段距离，克劳德也能够认出，这些正是与他交好，并且在他的暗中支持下发起叛乱的几位贵族。  
随着他们被绑上绞刑架，四肢的热量与力量似乎也在一点点从克劳德体内流失。他想要从窗边后退，却发现自己竟像是被定在了原地一样。转念他又觉得悲哀，即使后退，他也无法对这场为他精心设计的“表演”视若无睹，更无法逃避自己的罪孽。  
如果不是他出于报复的心态，挑起了这场战争，是不是只需要牺牲他一个人……  
距离隔绝了声嘶力竭的惨叫，就连垂死的挣扎也在视线里变得模糊，唯有血液的鲜红如同烙印般停在眼球表面，克劳德觉得自己看到的一切事物都似是蒙上了一层血红，他终于跌跌撞撞地后退，然后撞在了一个人身上。  
萨菲罗斯的手臂从他腋下穿过，环过他的腰身，从后方将他禁锢在自己怀中。  
察觉到金发青年无意识的颤抖，在他看不见的阴影里，萨菲罗斯的嘴角微微上挑。  
紫罗兰的香气芬芳馥郁，而克劳德却觉得鼻端嗅到的尽是浓烈到令人作呕的血腥味。他甚至觉得萨菲罗斯的手冷得像刀锋，像是要切割开他的身体。  
“克劳德，你喜欢这场表演吗？”  
克劳德没有说话，萨菲罗斯只能听见人体骨骼碰撞的清响——牙齿打颤的声音。  
或许克劳德并不害怕死亡，但没有人会不害怕一个将酷刑当做盛大演出的疯子。而且这个疯子还拥有任何人都无法动摇的绝对权力。  
“我知道，你一定不想自己去表演，我也舍不得让你表演。”萨菲罗斯的语调仍是平缓而优雅的，他吐字清晰，发音饱满圆润，宛如在吟唱一首咏叹调，然而他所做的事，却是与之完全不符的下流，他恶意地将肿胀勃发的部分贴在克劳德臀缝间，用一种带着笑意甚至还有几分怜悯意味的声音问，“你明白了吗？亲爱的，弟弟。”  
在这种时候，“弟弟”这种称呼既然从萨菲罗斯口中说出，当然不可能起到提醒他血缘羁绊从而阻止他的疯狂行径的作用。  
克劳德转身跪在他面前，或者说是跌坐在地上更恰当些。他伸出手去解萨菲罗斯的衣服的时候，那两只修长白皙却在颤抖的手，让萨菲罗斯想到了冬天自枝头簌簌落下的雪花，或是夜夜摇曳在他窗前的月光。  
在每一个夜晚，在每一个寒冷的冬日，他的确思念他思念得太久了。  
有一些事情不用特意去教。克劳德并不是没有被这样取悦过，只不过如今是他要做同样的事，去取悦另一个人而已。但萨菲罗斯的尺寸即便是在尚未完全勃起的时候，也不是他能够完全含进去的，于是他只能浅浅地含进头部，用手抚慰柱身。  
萨菲罗斯伸手去摸他的脸，毫不意外地触到一手湿润。  
是的，克劳德今年才刚刚满二十岁，如果没有发生那些事，他现在也不过是个被保护得很好的、养尊处优的小公爵。但萨菲罗斯并不后悔，也不惋惜自己毁掉了克劳德曾经对他的憧憬与信赖。他可以有数不清的手段让克劳德心甘情愿地躺到他的床上去，但骨子里的偏执与决绝让他在得知尘封多年的真相之后，彻底改变了行事准则。为何要继续压抑本性、戴着假面诱惑克劳德落入陷阱？他应该让克劳德看一看真正的萨菲罗斯是什么样的。无论克劳德接受与否，他都会斩断克劳德的退路。

被萨菲罗斯放在那张黑色长桌上的时候，克劳德有一瞬间觉得自己好像成了他人口中的一盘餐点。而在萨菲罗斯看来，这具赤裸的白皙身躯便恰似纯洁无辜的羔羊，被黑色桌面衬得更为雪白透净。  
越是干净越是无辜，便越会被邪恶觊觎，成为恶魔的祭品。

克劳德只有上半身与桌面接触，腰部以下悬空，两条腿无处着力，只能缠住萨菲罗斯的腰。因为恐惧或是紧张，穴壁将性器咬得很紧，每次萨菲罗斯几乎整根抽出时，便会自边缘翻出一点鲜红肠肉，艳丽得刺目。  
克劳德只觉得连呼吸的节奏都被下身片刻不曾停歇的操干撞得支离破碎，他虚张着嘴唇，却连呻吟都发不出来，倒像是索吻一般。  
萨菲罗斯明知不是，但他选择顺从自己的心意，低头吻了下去。  
最开始曾经试图紧锁牙关无声抵抗的人，此刻早已化成了绵软的一滩，萨菲罗斯轻而易举地便攫住他的舌，顺便将微弱的喘息都一并夺走。  
后来萨菲罗斯好似是觉得这样还不够尽兴，他转而坐到那张扶手椅上，让克劳德双腿大敞地将腿搭在椅子的扶手上，自己用穴口对准射过一次之后很快又恢复硬度的阴茎，一点点坐下去。  
也许是这个姿势进得太深，让克劳德无法承受，又或许是这样的场面实在太过放荡下流，将他内心残存的最后一点自尊都绞杀殆尽，他只是完成了这个动作，却怎么也不肯再动一下。  
萨菲罗斯吻他敏感的耳垂：“怎么，刚刚不是被我操射了吗？克劳德，不要一副完全是我在强迫你的表情。”  
话音未落，他便开始自下而上地操弄怀中这具仿佛再也禁不起任何情欲与折磨的身体。但萨菲罗斯很清楚，克劳德能够承受的远比这更多更多。循着记忆碾过深处那块不甚明显的凸起，几乎是立刻便收到了一声混合着欢愉与挣扎的呻吟。尾音略微有些沙哑，中和了原本清亮的嗓音，显得更为诱人。  
这一次萨菲罗斯仍然不许克劳德抚慰自己的性器，于是第二次干高潮来得比第一次更为致命。克劳德无法控制自己的生理反应，在断断续续的射精过程中，萨菲罗斯甚至还继续在他的敏感处小幅度地画着圈，这一度让他彻底崩溃，完全失去了自主意识。  
找回清醒后，克劳德问了一个他自以为会刺痛萨菲罗斯的问题：“哥哥，陛下，以后我该怎样称呼您呢？我又是您的什么呢？”  
彼时萨菲罗斯正站着穿衣，而克劳德则赤裸地蜷缩在扶手椅中，殷红吻痕与青紫色指痕斑驳遍布他全身，他扬起脸看萨菲罗斯，面颊红晕未褪，眼神平静中带着一丁点儿自嘲。  
没想到萨菲罗斯只是顺手挑起他的下巴，说：“克劳德，你觉得只负责陪皇帝上床的人应该叫什么，那你就是什么。”  
一瞬间，原本红晕未褪的脸更是红得要滴出血来。  
萨菲罗斯则像是没有看到他眼中的耻辱、绝望与深埋其下的仇恨，低头在他唇角轻吻，然后给出了答案：“克劳德，白天你只是我的弟弟，但晚上，你是我的情妇。”

是的，为了活下去，他几乎将自己能够交易的东西都与萨菲罗斯做了交易。虽然，事到如今，克劳德也不明白为什么“活下去”就如一句箴言一样，在他脑海中挥之不去。像现在这样活下去，还有什么意义吗？  
马车继续向王宫驶去，回忆至此戛然而止。

王宫之中，一个身形瘦削的银发少年跪在萨菲罗斯面前，说：“您要找的人还活在世上。克劳迪娅夫人有一个孩子，这个孩子没有死。”  
“继续找，找到为止。”萨菲罗斯下了命令。  
正在这时，有人进来通报，说奥尔良公爵回来了。  
原本面无表情，眼神称得上冷酷森严的皇帝突然抬了一下头，那一瞬间，他的眼神里隐约透出几分温柔，更多则是某种浸润了残忍的愉悦神色：“你们都走吧，今晚到此为止。”  
他和克劳德的夜晚，不应该被任何人打扰。  
萨菲罗斯如是想。

四年前的那个夜晚对克劳德来说无疑是黑暗的，但它对于萨菲罗斯来说，同样意味着黑暗。  
为何在他的记忆里几乎没有“母亲”的身影，为何父亲始终对他漠不关心，为何在他身上会存在着那么多异于常人之处……一切的一切，终于都有了答案。  
那一晚恰好是克劳德的生日，在宴会上接受着众人祝福的小王子尚且不知，之后等待着他的会是什么。  
回到房间的时候，克劳德已经醉了。白皙精致的面庞染上三月樱花般的淡红，蓝色的眼睛像氤氲着晨雾的海面。他看见萨菲罗斯的背影，便摇摇晃晃地走了过去，嘴唇边还挂着甜蜜的微笑。  
毕竟，萨菲罗斯是他的兄长，是最宠爱他的哥哥。  
然而当萨菲罗斯转身面对他的时候，饶是克劳德此时不甚清醒，也被吓得僵在了原地：“怎么了？”  
“克劳德，你在害怕我吗？”兄长的声音一如往昔般充满磁性，语调也仍旧温柔，却显得异常阴冷。这个疑问句听上去不像提问，更像讥讽。  
“你是我的哥哥啊。”克劳德茫然地看着他，“哥哥，到底怎么了？”  
下一秒，一股力量扼住他的咽喉，让他再也无法发出声音。是萨菲罗斯猝然出手，掐住了克劳德的脖子。  
那一瞬间，在死亡的边缘，克劳德毫不怀疑他在萨菲罗斯眼中看到了真实而浓烈的杀意。萨菲罗斯是真的想杀了他，虽然他不明白这到底是为什么。  
当时的克劳德还是个只跟随宫廷教师学了一点花架子剑术的少年，兄长的手宛如钢铁浇筑般，任他如何挣扎也挣脱不开。浅绯色的面颊因为严重的缺氧，逐渐染上蔷薇色的深红，眼中的晨雾凝结成水露，沿着眼眶滚落下来。  
仇恨，却并非向着克劳德燃烧的仇恨，在萨菲罗斯的胸臆间始终无法平息。他很难控制自己不去想，为什么同样是没有见过自己的生身母亲，克劳德就能活得如此单纯而幸福，他却要面对残酷的真相呢？  
然而在注视着克劳德的面孔、听见他像一只濒死的雀鸟般在自己的掌心发出破碎的、喑哑的、微弱的抽气声，那团在心中燃烧的火焰渐渐变成了另一种燥热。  
恶魔在萨菲罗斯的耳边喃喃低语，这恶魔并非真正来自地狱，而是托生于他的内心。是的，这恶魔早已在他心中长成，并非凭空出现。克劳德十六岁时，曾在一场宫廷舞会上见到一位来自异国的公主邀请萨菲罗斯跳舞，晚上就开始闹别扭，最后更是提出要求，要和哥哥一起睡觉。克劳德倒是睡得安稳，萨菲罗斯却彻夜未眠。  
恶魔说：“其实你并不想杀了他，如果要说这个肮脏的世界上谁有资格最后一个面对死神，那么一定是他，占有他，弄脏他，这才是你一直以来想做而不敢做的事。现在，面对真实的你自己吧。”

从窒息的恐惧中解脱出来，克劳德没有想到，他将要面临更深的恐惧。  
萨菲罗斯从胸前的口袋里抽出叠成菱形的方巾，在克劳德白皙的手腕上用这条漂亮的深红色丝绸织物打了一个结，就像包装一件昂贵而且极受珍视的礼物一样。  
吻落在脆弱的颈脖，留下火热潮湿的触感。  
克劳德难以置信地睁大了眼睛，即使已经隐约察觉到萨菲罗斯的反常，他仍然试图唤起对方的良知。  
“哥哥，我是克劳德。”  
正在解开衬衫纽扣的手指略微停顿了一下：“我当然知道，亲爱的克劳德。”他语调的恶意越发浓郁，甚至让克劳德觉得不寒而栗。  
绝望袭上了少年的心头。他不明白为什么在本应快乐而完美的一天，他过往赖以生存的幸福与信任会尽数被打碎，而且，还是由他全心全意信任着的兄长亲手打破。从少时起，他这位堪称完美的兄长萨菲罗斯就是他崇拜的对象，可以毫不夸张地说，在克劳德曾经的世界里，萨菲罗斯就像他的太阳一样，他只要看见太阳，便知道该往什么方向走。而今阳光被深深的黑暗侵袭，只残留冰冷的绝望。  
萨菲罗斯的手，这只曾经在他年幼被噩梦惊醒时轻拍他脊背的手、这只曾经在他学会一门语言或是一门技艺时鼓励地抚摸他发顶的手，如今正以不容拒绝的强硬力道分开他的双腿，探向那个令克劳德自己都难以启齿的地方。  
异物入侵的疼痛和屈辱感让本就情事稀薄的少年带上了哭腔，他甚至忘了萨菲罗斯片刻前还想要杀了他，以为讨好和求饶能够换取对方的心软——毕竟从前都是如此。  
被粗硬狰狞的性器彻底撑开时，克劳德终于哽咽出声。其实他很少流泪，更没有哭得这么伤心过。有那么几个瞬间，他甚至觉得过量的泪水让他快要无法呼吸，而萨菲罗斯却还在往他身体更深处去，好似是要将他钉死在自己身下。  
过量的痛楚与陌生的欢愉交织着沿尾椎骨盘旋而上，它们搅乱了克劳德的语言组织能力，令他只能反复说出“不要……求你……”这样的字眼。  
当萨菲罗斯碰到藏匿的某一处时，连这样的词句都消失在克劳德口中，他惊慌失措地想要阻止更多不受控制的声音逸出口唇，却发现连抿紧双唇的力气都消弭在滚烫的情欲中。  
他竟然从这样被强迫的、背德的情事中，体会到了快乐？  
一个最初称得上轻柔的吻落在他的唇上，仿佛还残余几分温柔的余烬。随后便暴露出侵略的本性，放肆地攫取少年唇齿间的柔软与甘甜。  
“克劳德，不要哭得好像真的只是我在强奸你。”萨菲罗斯低头吻去他面颊上的泪水，声音里带着一丝被隐藏在疯狂之下的痴迷，“你明明也在享受，不是吗？”

回忆到此为止。  
——克劳德走进王宫时，他与萨菲罗斯不约而同产生了这样的想法。他们沉默地对视一眼，然后萨菲罗斯屏退侍从与卫兵，他们去到萨菲罗斯的寝殿，接下来发生的事一如既往。虽然无论多少次克劳德都会被那种仿佛连灵魂都能吞噬的尖锐快感灼伤，但至少，对此他已经比之前习惯得多。  
然而有些东西或许比血缘的羁绊更根深蒂固，它们或许可被称作习惯，又或许可被称为感情。小时候，萨菲罗斯和克劳德曾经住在同一座宫殿里，那时候萨菲罗斯总是让弟弟睡在更靠里面的那一边，用自己尚且单薄的身躯将小小一团的男孩护得严严实实，只对外面留下一个沉默的脊背。  
在他们经历过如此之多的鲜血与背叛之后，在经历了一次又一次筋疲力尽仿佛搏杀的性事之后，克劳德仍然习惯性地寻找这个曾经给他带来过世界上最无可比拟的安心与温暖的怀抱，而萨菲罗斯也习惯性地与他相拥而眠，无论前一刻他们之间是沉默还是争吵，抑或是又一次痛快而压抑的放纵。  
也许，这才是他们至今仍然无法放开彼此的原因。  
在沉入梦乡前，克劳德这样想。

然而存在于他们之间的另一种羁绊，至此仍未被任何一方发现。或许，也没有人在乎了。


End file.
